


Masks

by roguemutual



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i'm cryin theyre so good together and gay and im crying, just guys being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: removing masks, showing their true faces were very intimate things for Genji Shimada and Gabriel Reyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe smiled warmly. “You have changed my life for the better and spun everything around, my sweet.” He repeated in english with a warm tone. He looked at Genji, who was for once speechless.
> 
> /This is a fic for my friend Gabe who requested it, enjoy!/

❝ How you turned my world, you precious thing. ❞

Reaper’s voice was low, his voice muffled by the white skull mask that was worn upon his face. The youngest Shimada responded by leaning more onto Reaper’s black cloak covered shoulder, grasping his gloved hand. “You should indulge me by telling me how I turned your world.” Genji teased as he swung his legs over Reaper’s thighs, turning his head to face the masked former Blackwatch leader.

“Don’t make me admit such things,” Reaper brushed off, feeling his stomach flop at the feelings that Genji’s damn voice gave him. “You should take off that ugly mask, Reaper.” Reaper shook his head, but obliged. He brought his free hand up to his voice, fingertips clutching the edges of the white mask and slowly pulled it off, a surprised gasp coming from between his lips as he felt the cold air suddenly hit his dark face. He set the mask to the floor then leaned his forehead against the cyborg’s temple, and spoke in his low voice again but more affectionately and clear. He had 4 noticeable scars on his face, they all went across his nose all the way to under his eye. Parts of the mask were imbedded into his dark scarred

“Gabe.” He corrected Genji’s ‘mistake,’ around him he wasn’t Reaper. He wasn’t the cold Talon mercenary. He was just Gabriel Reyes, somebody from a past life. “Gabe.” Genji repeated. Although his voice was more robotic then sincere, Gabe could hear the sincerity and affection behind the Shimada’s voice. “That’s it, cariño.” The former Blackwatch boss praised as he gave a soft kiss to Genji’s cold temple. “I am glad you cannot see the flustered look on my face right now.”

“Come on, I’m sure that mask has some sort of damn button that you just click and it comes off.” Genji laughed, a small sound of a snort coming out as well. “There is… a way for you to see a part of my face but,” Genji started to laugh again, which made Gabe roll his eyes and flick Genji out of protest. “Why are you laughing? I didn’t even say anything funny.”

“You’re just old.” Genji taunted with a teasing tone before bringing his hand to his new face and unclicked it, his mask finally revealing the half cyborg’s pine green eyes and a part of his heavily scarred pale face. Gabe’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he gazed at the physical features of Genji that he hadn’t seen before, despite the level of their relationship being strictly romantic and close. After a few more moments of just Gabe gazing, Genji waved his hand in front of Gabe’s face.

“You staring is making me quite insecure, babe.” Genji chuckled which caught Gabe off guard. He awkwardly cleared his throat and nodded. “Just, let me stare for a bit longer.”

Genji grabbed Gabe’s arm and pulled him dangerously close to him. “Only if I get to stare back, I may need a permanent image of you in my mind.” Gabe grinned playfully. “Do what you must if it’ll please you, dulzura.” Again, Genji laughed, snorting a little before leaning his forehead against Gabe’s, they both shutting their eyes as if it was on queue.

For a few moments, they sat in a silence bliss, just enjoying the sound of the wind flying through the trees and carrying leaves through it. Eventually, Gabe broke the silence with a low murmur. “Has cambiado mi vida para mejor y girado todo alrededor, mi dulce.” Genji opened his eyes and tilted his head up so he could make eye contact with Gabe. His curiosity was skyrocketing. “You know damn well I don’t speak Spanish.” That was his way of prompting Gabe into translating what he had just said.

Gabe smiled warmly. “You have changed my life for the better and spun everything around, my sweet.” He repeated in english with a warm tone. He looked at Genji, who was for once speechless.

And he stayed that way, and for the rest of the late afternoon, they stayed in a reality where they weren’t who society had shaped them to be. They were just the person who the other needed, and that was fine with them.


End file.
